A Mikasa le gusta obedecer a Levi
by CerisierJin
Summary: OneShot fugaz, semi-ubicado en el capítulo cuatro de la tercera temporada. El título lo dice todo, pero, quizá, contenga algo inesperado.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _OneShot fugaz, totalmente inesperado, iba a ser un drabble, pero me pasé de las mil._

 _Semi-ubicado en el capítulo 4 de la tercera temporada, ustedes usen su imaginación._

* * *

 **A Mikasa le gusta obedecer a Levi**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Mikasa últimamente le gusta obedecer al capitán, no por imposición, sino por disposición. Aun como parte del cuerpo, y miembro de su escuadrón, si Mikasa llegara a estar en desacuerdo con alguna de sus decisiones, esta no las iba a acatar tan fácilmente. Ella era impetuosa, y la cara de culo de él no la amilanaba. Sin embargo, con el paradero de Eren de por medio algo cambiaba. Se había percatado de que era precisamente esa ferviente insistencia lo que la movía a su voluntad.

Aún si se tratase de pura pretensión, de un mero interés superficial por ostentar el poder titánico de Eren, lo único importante para ella era su seguridad. Y con la custodia de ambos su hermano adoptivo estaría más que a salvo.

Mikasa en su mayoría contaba con la fuerza de Levi, y Levi con la suya.

Constantemente sentía su pulso acelerarse y un apretón en el estómago cuando era testigo de su tenacidad, de su set de habilidades, y de su proceso de pensamiento para sacarlos con vida de los constantes apuros. Asimismo, empezó a ser consiente del nacimiento de un impulso de permanencia, de resguardo, de ser su sombra, porque si Mikasa perdía a Levi, perdería toda la esperanza de un rescate fructífero.

Mikasa antiguamente se sentía incómoda en su compañía, el deseo de darle su merecido repentinamente desapareció sin decir adiós; resultando que en varias ocasiones se descubrió a sí misma observándolo con particularidad y vehemencia. Algo que entonces era desconocido para ella, tocaba a su puerta con brusquedad.

Trató de continuar odiándolo, pero ya no podía. Le gustara o no, la dureza de sus palabras, su agresividad masculina, la mirada penetrante de la que tantas veces había sido víctima, y esa virilidad que irradiaba de su cuerpo compacto, pero poderoso, la habían puesto a reflexionar.

La habían puesto de rodillas, otro signo inequívoco de su obediencia.

Mikasa chupa la cabeza de su pene en su boca, rozando con la yema de sus dedos toda su longitud; los únicos sonidos emitidos por Levi son breves inhalaciones de aire y los de ella chasquidos acuosos. Él, cauteloso por no desencadenar gemidos bestiales que pudieran delatar su ubicación, la jala del cabello abruptamente, y la detiene.

—Oye, es suficiente, no me hagas venir.

Están a oscuras en alguna parte del frondoso bosque, se separaron de los demás hace apenas minutos atrás, Hanji quedando a cargo del resto de mocosos mientras ambos _buscaban_ _leña_. Si bien no podían tener ni un día de descanso, dadas las intenciones de Rodd Reiss con Eren e Historia, era cierto que necesitaban reponer fuerzas.

Llegaron al acuerdo unánime de que una hora, o menos, si era posible, no haría daño.

No obstante, Mikasa y Levi ya se habían demorado demasiado.

La chica arrodillada frente a él lo miró directo a los ojos con un hilo de baba corriendo por su barbilla. Levi sintió el salvaje impulso de limpiarla con su lengua, pero era evidentemente _peligroso_ para su autocontrol. A lo que no pudo resistirse, fue arremeterla contra la tierra para después cernirse como un depredador sobre ella.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, maldito enano-!?

—Shhh —hizo ademán de silencio con su dedo, ella se calló sin rechistar—. Hmm, parece que te encanta que te dé órdenes Mikasa —sonrió, al darse cuenta—; descuida, aunque me excita más que seas una _fierecilla_ , este súbito rol sumiso también me complace.

Ese hombre era un creído.

Paradójicamente, odiaba sus acciones en ese instante, pero al mismo tiempo, le fascinaba cumplirlas. Le gustaba tenerlo en su boca, que la dominara y guiara hacia el camino de lo desconocido. A pesar de su furia por estar atrapada en esa patética posición, Mikasa ansiaba secretamente más, así como quería quitárselo de encima, pero se trataba de una fuerza interna tan poderosa que la paralizaba, no podía luchar contra ella.

Levi la observaba desde arriba, su ceño, ojos como dagas, su fina nariz, los labios fruncidos; oh, esos labios que hasta hace rato lo envolvían, para él, era lo más tentador que había visto y disfrutado en su vida. Bajó un poco más, hacia su cuello sorprendentemente despojado de la apestosa bufanda, llegando hasta su clavícula. La ropa de Mikasa se había desacomodado un poco, y de alguna manera indiscernible dos de sus botones yacían abiertos mostrando más piel.

Como hombre que era, no lo dudó ni un segundo, curioso por hurgar más allá.

Dejando el torso femenino al aire, analizó sus facciones: estas continuaban inamovibles, ¿cómo le hacía esa mocosa insulsa para no mostrar ni una expresión de vergüenza? En fin, volvió su inspección hacia su sujetador color negro, llegando a la conclusión de que no contaba con un busto muy prominente, tenía 15 años después de todo, pero aun así no estaba mal.

Levi se moría por pasar sus dedos por el valle entre sus pechos, lucia poco profundo y ligeramente apretado, pero el contraste con su piel lechosa agregaba un excitante catalizador.

Esa niña sería una fuente de mucho placer.

—Vamos —inesperadamente se puso de pie—. Abrocha esa camisa y encuéntrame en el campamento, no te olvides de traer la mitad de la leña.

Mikasa lo miró con una mueca, pues por un momento creyó que aquello acabaría con otra clase de resultados. Se había preparado mentalmente, pero cuando mencionó el campamento, una alerta resonó en su cabeza.

—No me mires así —el capitán acomodó su, ahora laxo, bulto en sus pantalones, haciendo parecer como si no hubiera pasado nada, y comenzó a tomar su parte de la carga—. Algún día en el futuro, y cuando acabemos con toda esta mierda, te lo haré hasta que te canses.

Se palpó la entrepierna una última vez, en alusión a lo que se refería, antes de girar e irse como si nada.

Ella quedó boquiabierta, entendiendo su ademán al instante.

 _Estúpido_ _hombre, ¿se cree muy gracioso?_

Su cara ahora sí se había teñido de un intenso carmesí, que lo dijera tan descaradamente la encendió.

—No quiero tener que repetirlo —gruño de espaldas, sin dejar de caminar.

Mikasa lo miró mal durante un instante, muy dentro de ella era lo que esperaba de él, luego, simplemente decidió acatar su orden.


End file.
